Daddy's Little Princess/Timon and Pumbaa the Baby-Sitters
Here is how Kiara's first adventure began in Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride. Months later, Kiara is now a cub and she is playing at her father, Simba's paws atop Pride Rock, gazing down over the side. Kiara: Wow. She giggles continuously, and Simba catches her as she comes near the edge. Simba: Whoah. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry? Then, Kiara wriggles in Simba's grasp as he moves her to safety. Kiara: Daddy! Let go! With that, she keeps giggling as she tries to escape Simba: Well, I just want you to be careful. She pounces after a butterfly, Simba steps on her tail to pin her down. Simba: Kiara... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped... Kiara: ...Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost. Simba: And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all... Kiara: At all times, I know. (testy at the repetitive warning; she continues reciting) And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please? Then, Nala and Zazu entered as Simba exchanged a glance with Nala, reminiscent of when they played out this same scene as cubs. Simba: Hmm. Very funny. Nala: (laughs gently) Mind your father, Kiara. Kiara: (giggles) Yes, Mom. Simba: And stay away from the Outlands. Zazu: Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders! Simba: Zazu's right... you can't turn your back on them. Kiara: (curious) Really? How come? Simba: Mmm... never mind. Just run along now. Kiara: But, Dad, I... Simba: You'll understand someday. Go on. Kiara: Dad... He runs a paw over her, then nudges her off, she resumes giggling and runs off down Pride Rock. Simba: And stay on the path I've marked for you! Nala: (chuckles) Simba. Who does she remind you of? Hmm? Simba: (cluelessly) Huh? What? Who? Nala: She's just like you were when you were young. Simba: Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in? Then, she tackles Simba and puts him on his back. Nala: You mean the dangers YOU put us in. They chuckle and nuzzle for a few moments, then Nala gets up. Nala: She'll be fine. She moves off, Simba waits till she is out of earshot. Simba: Hey, Timon. Pumbaa. Come here. Timon enters, on Pumbaa's back. Timon: Good morning, Mon Captain. Simba: I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara. You know she's bound to run off. Timon: No worries, Simba. We're on her like stink on a warthog! Pumbaa: Hey! Timon: It's the hard truth, Pumbaa. Live with it. Simba: Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock. Timon looks quizzically at Simba, then takes him mock-seriously. Timon: Ah hah. He and Pumbaa begin looking theatrically from side to side, scanning behind every rock (literally). Jiminy Cricket: What's troubling you, Simba? Simba: It's Kiara. Jiminy Cricket: What about her, Simba? Simba: I'm just concern for her well being and safety, I'd just want her to understand what it means to be future queen. Jiminy Cricket: Oh, I see. Simba: Jiminy, what do you suggest? Jiminy Cricket: I was thinking that maybe she would at least have some fun. Simba: I'll try, Jiminy. Out to the open savannah. Kiara is walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly. Kiara: Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play! (sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack) Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey. (snarls) Kiara's pounce takes her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands. Kiara: Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there... A rustling in the grass behind her draws Kiara's attention. She turns, and the grass separates. Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa: (squeals of fright and surprise) Kiara is frightened backwards, and falls off the far side of the knoll into a pool below. Pumbaa gets set to leap after her; Timon jumps off just as he throws himself into the pool. Pumbaa: Oooh, don't worry, Kiara! Uncle Pumbaa's comin'! Timon: Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh... (goes in-character as though talking to Simba) Gee, Simba. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is... there a problem with that? Pumbaa: (looking from side to side in the water) Kiara? Kiara? Timon: Pumbaa! Let me define "babysitting"! Pumbaa: (finds Kiara underneath him, spluttering as he gets off) Sorry. Now, Princess Kiara... as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt! Kiara: But... but... Timon: Hurt! Oh... Simba would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did you? Kiara: B-but-- Then, Timon checks to make sure Kiara is intact. Timon: Catch a fever? Get a hangnail? Timon is examining her claws, she pulls her paw away. Kiara: Timon... Timon: I had one once. Pumbaa: Very painful. Timon: Excruciating! Timon is holding a fern branch over Kiara's head, shading her. Timon: Darling... with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun. (as she swats the branch away) Whaaat? Do you wanna wrinkle? Kiara: Would someone please just listen to me? Timon: I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess? Kiara: I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am! Pumbaa: Oh, uh... who's the other half? Kiara: Uh... well, I, uh... um... Timon: Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat. (snaps his fingers, as Pumbaa lifts up a log) Grubs! Pumbaa: The other white meat! Timon: (offering a leaf-full of grubs to Kiara) And so high in protein! Kiara: Eww! Gross! Timon: No? (to Pumbaa) How 'bout you, Big boy? Pumbaa: (sniff) Aaah. Love grubs! Timon: Not like... Timon and Pumbaa: Love! As Timon tosses a bug into Pumbaa's mouth, he crunches and coughs on it a little, then hiccups and spits the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them all with saliva. Timon: (grossed out) Ohhh.. you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy! Pumbaa: But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones! Timon: Slimy? Pumbaa... my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal! Pumbaa: Slimy! Timon: Crunchy! Pumbaa: Slimy! Timon: Crunchy! Pumbaa: Slimy! Timon: Crunchy! Pumbaa: Slimy! Timon: Crunchy! Pumbaa: Slimy! Timon: Crunchy! Pumbaa: Slimy! Timon: Crunchy! Pumbaa: Slimy! Timon: Crunchy! Pumbaa: Less filling! Timon: Tastes good! Pumbaa: Less filling! Timon: Tastes good! Pumbaa: Less filling! Timon: Tastes good! Pumbaa: Less filling! Timon: Tastes good! Pumbaa: Low fat! Timon: Check, please! With Timon and Pumbaa distracted, Kiara wanders off while they argue. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225